


From grey to blue

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, Llorente is a jerk, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Fernando didn’t really need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From grey to blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolaflor (AmyFick)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kolaflor+%28AmyFick%29).



> Because Abigail is going through a lot of stress right now and I figured it'd be cool if I wrote a little something for her. Cheers, you're gonna do just fine! ♥

 

“Hey, do you know what does the blue double check on WhatsApp mean?”

Fernando spoke, but his voice was overshadowed by the loud sounds of gunshots coming from the TV. Ander was sitting right beside Fernando on the couch, it was one of those days he took the liberties to drive to Ander’s place in Manchester to get his mind off things for a couple of days. Pressure was getting the worst out of him lately, and Ander always seemed to make him smile. However, his friend seemed to be too immersed into Battlefield, mumbling curses in both spanish and english as he furiously pushed buttons.

“Earth to Ander,” Fernando said with amusement as he snapped his fingers close to Ander’s earlobe. “I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, I’m listening.”

Rolling his eyes, Fernando reached for the control on Ander’s hands and paused the video pressing a button, which quickly earned him a well-deserved murderous look from his friend.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“Yeah? What was I telling you?”

“Something about Chelsea, wasn’t it?”

Fernando chuckled. “You’re lucky I’m still your friend.”

“I am, indeed,” Ander said with a lopsided smile. “I don’t know who else would make me lunch on a Friday evening while I spend all day playing videogames.”

“Your girlfriend.”

“Not even her would do that.”

They both chuckled at Ander’s words, and Fernando let his head fall onto the couch as he tried to get his attention once more.

“So, what does the double check turning blue mean?”

Ander arched a quizzical eyebrow at him, as if he had no idea what Fernando was talking about. He shook his head again and slided his fingertip on the screen of his phone to unblock it, quickly tapping his fingers on icons until he found the WhatsApp one.

“Blue double check,” he repeated, turning the phone screen in Ander’s direction in hope he’d understand.

“Oh, the new WhatsApp update,” Ander said with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I get it now. It’s a new way of pissing people off, I think. When the double check turns blue it’s a way of letting you know the other person read your message already.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Do you remember BlackBerry Messenger? When the person read the message you’d get a check with an R on top. WhatsApp has done something similar now.”

“How sure are you?” He inquired with narrow eyes. Sometimes Ander would play some pranks on him, and Fernando found himself doubting his friend’s statement.

“Because I know about technology, dumbass,” Ander replied and pulled out his tongue, just as a child. “Plus, I have a girlfriend. You don’t want to hear to her complains if I don’t reply soon.”

“Yeah, alright.”

All of the sudden, Fernando felt overwhelmed. He tore his gaze off his friend’s face and set them back on his phone, and opened the messaging app. Maybe he should’ve known better than to believe in everything Llorente told  him, but a part of him actually clung to the illusion the blond Juventus player had made him believe for so many years now. He’d lost count of how many times he’d read a late reply from him claiming to hadn’t seen the message on his phone, or how he’d been busy at training. There were always excuses as to why he never replied right away, and Fernando had always been naïve and stupid enough to believe him. He eyed the own three messages he’d sent the previous days, all with a blue double check at their side.

 

 

> hi :) i hope u have a good match day! | 4 Nov at 11:13am
> 
> congrats in the win!!! | 4 Nov at 10:56pm
> 
> i miss u | 5 Nov at 3:19am
> 
> do u miss me? | 5 Nov at 3:22am
> 
> anyway i hope i can see u soon...we should meet next week | 5 Nov at 3:23am

 

A sudden wave of embarrassment dashed over his body, making him feel so stupid.

Perhaps Fernando didn’t really have to know. Perhaps living in the lie would be less hurtful than the truth, perhaps only then Fernando could fall asleep before two AM and get his life back together. He’d lost track of how long he’d been trying to untwine himself from Llorente’s life, always ending up failing miserably.

He relaxed against the couch as the gunshots echoed on the room once more. Beside him, Ander had resumed playing the game. Fernando would prefer if Ander spoke to him, got his mind off Llorente, perhaps even tell him to play FIFA or whatever the hell he wanted, but he wasn’t going to open his mouth and ask for it. Instead, his head sunk deeper within the cushion and he closed his eyes. He felt like crying, but it was something that he hadn’t done in a while, something that he’d been trying to avoid at any cost. Plus, he wouldn’t want to worry Ander.

In silence, Fernando decided to let the hours pass and wait for Llorente’s reply whenever it came.


End file.
